ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariella Lopez
Michelle Mariella Lopez is an American professional wrestler best known for her time in Premium Womens Wrestling. She regularly competes on the Independent circuit under the name Mariella Lopez and is the current PCW PA X Champion in PCW's Premium Academy where she is signed up for. Michelle is known for being the cousin of Danielle Lopez, and the younger sister of Mariah Lopez. Both being fellow PWW wrestlers. She is also the cousin of Phillip Mustang and the late Enrique Lopez, as well as being an in-law of James Baker (Danielle's husband). Wrestling Career 'Independent Circuit' During her senior year of High School, Mariella found enough money and decided to go to wrestling school. She graduated wrestling school around the same time she graduated high school and from there, she began to wrestle on the Independent Circuit under her own name. She competed there for a good three and a half years, gaining praise from her fellow competitors due to her eagerness to learn the craft of wrestling. She also gained a lot of praise for her ability to make her opponents look good. One of her more notable matches on the circuit was against her sister Mariah, which she lost when Mariah hit her with the Spanish Hang Time. 'Premium Womens Wrestling (2011 - 2012)' During the weekend of Slamathon II, a pay-per-view event for Premium Championship Wrestling. Terrell Ryder scouted her and was very impressed with her work. During the week of Terrell showing up to scout talents, Mariella had a transformation. She shed most of the arrogance of her previous gimmick, and adopted a more darker and sinister persona, with more ruthlessness to her opponents. This proved to be more successful as not only did she garner the victories, but her in-ring game was stepped up a lot more where five months later, Terrell came back with a contract offer. On October 29th, 2011. Mariella decided to sign the contract and officially become an employee of PWW. On the third episode of Saturday Night Bombshell, Mariella had her first match up as took on Michelle Silva in a dark match that took place before the show went on the air, Mariella won the match with a Latina Driver. The next night on the ninth edition of Sunday Night Knockout, Mariella had a backstage argument with her cousin Danielle, who called her out on her self righteousness, her arrogance and her total lack of not wanting to pay her dues. The two said some harsh words towards one another before teasing a possible match with one another. In a dark match that takes place before Femme Fatale, Mariella took on Richelle Ross in a one on one match, and got the victory at the 15:16 mark when she hit Richelle with the Latina Driver. On the first ever episode of PWW: Lethality, Mariella went go one on one with Kimi Sato, and lost the match, giving her her first loss in PWW. Two nights later on Knockout, she got into a brawl with her sister Mariah, only for it to be broken up by PWW road agents. She also caught the ire of her cousin Danielle, who proceeded to side with Mariah on the issue. On the second episode of Lethality, Mariella went one on one with Trist Hawke in the main event of the show, and got the victory. Two days later, PWW closed it's doors, effectively making Mariella a free agent. 'Return to Independent Circuit (2012 - Present)' After PWW's closing, Mariella chose to return to the Independent circuit, working for promotions in the Pacific coast. She resumed her rivalry with Selena Static in the California Wrestling Alliance, this time for the CWA Junior X Championship. It was during this that Mariella began a face turn. She finally overcame Selena in a scaffold match, becoming the CWA Junior X Champion. Afterwards, she feuded with Christina Fierce for a month, defeating her to retain the Junior X Championship. After losing the championship to Kimi Sato, Mariella turned into a heel again, and began a rivalry with her. She is set to face Kimi for the championship at a Supershow Event, scheduled to take place on August 25th, 2012. 'Premium Championship Wrestling (2012 - Present)' 'PCW: Premium Academy' During her time in the CWA, there have been rumors of Premium Championship Wrestling starting up the Premium Academy concept that had been rumored to take place for the past two years now. Mariella is one of the names rumored to be a part of the academy. Whether she is in or not is unknown at the moment. Mariella herself hasn't commented on the rumors, but they were confirmed on the first Premium Academy show when she competed in a huge battle royal to crown the first ever PCW PA X Champion, which she won when she last eliminated Michelle Ryder. After the match, Richelle Ross came out and stated she wanted a shot at the title after Mariella ran her mouth and declared herself as the superior Lopez. On the second show, she cut a promo, running down the competitors she eliminated and ran down the fans before Richelle Ross came out and challenged her to put the title on the line against her on the fifth episode of the Academy. Mariella agreed and as Richelle turned around, Mariella blasted her in the head with the X Championship before laying her out with the Latina Driver. Mariella celebrated with her title to huge boos as she left and Richelle was laid out on the mat. On the third Premium Academy show, Mariella went one on one with Desiree Miles in the main event of the show, but lost by disqualification after Mandy "the Monster" attacked Desiree and destroyed her to end the show. Personal Life Mariella was born on October 26th, 1989 to Luis Lopez (a professional landscaper) and Sara Scott-Lopez (a real-estate agent). When she was young, her parents got divorced and her mother died in a car accident not too long later. With her father not wanting any part of her. She was sent to a foster family while Mariah lived with her Lopez family relatives which was her cousins Phillip, Enrique, Jose, Ricardo and Danielle. This ultimately strained the relationship Mariella has with her relatives and to this day. She speaks about her hatred for them every opportunity she gets. Mariella graduated from Abraham Lincoln High School in San Diego, California. But she never enrolled into college. She is fascinated with clothes and is a major fan of the Heavy Metal genre. During her sophomore year of High School. Mariella met a guy named Damien, who she ended up dating and was in a relationship with him on and off for five years before they broke it off for good in March of 2012. Accomplisments *PWW Record: 3-1 *PCW Record: 2-1 *Indy Record: 9-7 *Overall Record: 14-8 *'California Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Junior X Champion (1 time) *'Premium Championship Wrestling: Premium Academy' **PCW PA X Championship (1 time, current) *'Premium Top 20 Rankings:' **Week 1: Not Ranked **Week 2: Not Ranked **Week 3: Not Ranked **Week 4: Not Ranked **Week 5: 19th In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Deadly Endeavors (Vertical suplex powerbomb)'' **''Latina Driver (Sitout side powerslam, sometimes from the second rope, or an over the shoulder reverse piledriver)'' **''So Far Gone (Inverted Death Valley driver, sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch)'' *'Signature Moves' **Elevation Bitches (Cobra clutch backbreaker) **Lo-Plex (Delayed bridging high-angle German suplex) **Naughty or Nice (Inverted Overdrive) **Snap Scoop Powerslam **STF *'Normal Moves' **Big boot **Cross armbar **Multiple DDT variations ***Inverted ***Running ***Tornado **Facewash **Flapjack drop (sometimes turned into a DDT) **Forearm clubs **Front missile dropkick **Inverted atomic drop **Lariat **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to belly ***Double underhook ***Dragon ***Exploder ***Half Nelson ***Head and arm ***Tiger **Sidewalk Slam *'Entrance Music' **"Vermilion Pt. 2" by Slipknot (Indy Circuit) 2008 - 2010 **"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold (PWW/Indy Circuit) 2010 - 2012 **'"To Kill a Stranger" by Fozzy' (PWW/PCW PA/Indy Circuit) 2012 - present *'Nicknames' **'"The Queen of Destruction"' **'"The SoCal Bitch"' **'"The Mistress of Disturbia"' Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Mexican characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters from California Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:2011 Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Employees Category:Heel characters Category:2012